L'expédition
by leslie17
Summary: Embarqués sur le bateau de Hook pour retrouver Henri, Regina et Emma vont devoir se supporter et finalement se rapprocher le tout devant les yeux de Snow et David... SwanQueen évidemment
1. Chapter 1

A peine eurent ils franchit le « vortex » menant à Neverland qu'ils furent prit dans une tempête digne des plus grosses productions Hollywoodiennes. Regina se cramponna à son boute, elle entendit Hook crier des ordres à Emma et David qui se tenaient à bâbord, les mots du capitaine se perdaient parmi le bruit fracassant du vent sur les voiles, le bateau se faisait malmener comme une ridicule coque de noix sur la mer déchaînée.

**« On se croirait dans un putain de film de Pirates des Caraïbes »** hurla Emma à son père **« Rassures-moi il n'y a pas de Kraken ici au moins parce qu'il m'a vraiment fait flipper dans le film »**

A ces mots Regina roula ses yeux d'exaspération, il fallait toujours que la blonde prenne à la légère les situations les plus graves et en plus se dit-elle _« Ses références laissent à désirer la plupart du temps »_ Elle lança un regard à Emma et fut surprise de lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, elle était également d'une couleur assez surprenante entre le vert et le blanc cadavre :

**« Otez-moi d'un doute Miss Swan, vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous gratifier d'un de vos rejets gastrique sur le pont si ? »**

Hook lâcha un petit rire aux mots de la Reine et reçu un regard noir de la Sauveuse. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer une remarque assassine à Regina lorsqu'un cri la fit sursauter.

**« Emma »** cria Snow, la pauvre blonde n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se prit une poulie en pleine tête. Tous les yeux se figèrent sur elle. Le bateau se prit une nouvelle vague et le pont détrempé bascula, entraînant Emma qui ne put se retenir, elle chancela et passa par dessus bord. Sans réfléchir Regina sauta suivant le trajet de la blonde.

**« Oh mon Dieu ! Emma ! EMMA ! »** Snow voulut les suivre mais elle fut arrêtée par les bras musculeux de David

**« Elles vont y arriver »** lui chuchota t-il, mais Snow ne l'écoutait déjà plus elle cherchait Gold du regard **« Faites quelque chose je vous en supplie ! »** Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien « Dark one » :

**« Mais tout vient avec un prix ma chère, pensez vous pouvoir satisfaire ce deal ? »**

**« Vermine ! »** lança David **« Comment pouvez-vous réagir comme ça, vous êtes pire que Regina ! »** La phrase sortit avant même qu'il se rende compte de ses mots

**« Je le prend comme un **_**charmant**_** compliment, oui en effet je suis bien pire si vous en doutiez encore »** Il eu un petit rire à ses propres mots et à cet instant David eut un frisson d'effroi.

**« Je ne les vois plus David »** hurla Snow, elle pleurait à présent

**« Attention ! »** cria Hook en regardant la toile qui se déchira, tous levèrent les yeux se préparant à une esquive face à la toile qui menaçait de céder.

Soudain il y eu un nuage de fumée violette et Regina apparue sur le pont tenant fermement Emma dans ses bras, elle la posa délicatement, la blonde était visiblement inconsciente et la brune semblait à bout de forces, elle grelottait fortement. En une micro seconde elle arracha la chemise d'Emma ce qui valut un regard choqué de Mary-Margaret et un intérêt soudain de Hook. Appliquant ses deux mains sur la cage thoracique, Regina commença un massage cardiaque. Snow regardait la scène avec espoir mais rien ne se passait, pas de miracle. Se rapprochant elle entendait désormais Regina murmurer entre chaque tentative **« Aller miss Swan, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi...Réveillez-vous...Bon sang...aller...si vous pensez abandonner aussi facilement... Réveilles-toi... »** rien n'y fit, Regina lâcha un soupir de frustration **« Pourquoi faut il que les Charmants soient si têtus ! »** Ajouta t-elle à haute voix cette fois-ci. Elle ferma les yeux et Emma fut entourée de fumée violette qui la recouvrit presque entièrement et puis tout se dissipa. Emma toussa et cracha de l'eau, elle eu du mal à reprendre sa respiration, Regina passa une main sous son dos pour la mettre en position plus assise. La blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle avait froid et mal partout mais oublia son état lorsqu'elle vit le regard rassuré de Regina. Cette dernière lui souriait...elle lui souriait ! Emma était sous le choc désarmée par ce sourire franc et presque timide qu'elle rendit tout de suite à la Reine, leurs yeux étaient connectés, elles étaient perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre et pour la première fois Emma perçue la douceur de Regina et quoi d'autre...de l'affection ? _« C'est donc ce regard dont bénéficie Henri ? Comment à t-il pu douter de l'amour de sa mère ? »_ songea t-elle. Soudain le sourire se dissipa et Regina attrapa les mains de la blonde les yeux remplis de larmes

**« Je ….je suis désolée Emma »** un moment la blonde en question ne compris pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Regina puis tout s'éclaira la Reine avait atteints ses limites, elle avait utilisé toute la magie et ses forces vitales pour sauver et réanimer Emma

**« Quoi ? Nan Nan Regina pas encore Non ! »** Elle attrapa Regina qui ne n'apposa pas de résistance. La tête de la brune était dans le cou d'Emma, **« Merci Emma »** susurra t-elle dans son oreille et la blonde sentit le corps de Regina se ramollir, c'était fini.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le premier chapitre ait plus car c'est ma première fanfiction et je ne savait pas du tout si vous alliez apprécier. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous garantir un rythme régulier mais je pense poster au minimum une fois par semaine. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir pour la suite des aventures :) bonne lecture

* * *

**« Regina ? REGINA ! »** La panique saisit le corps d'Emma **« Merde nan… MAMAN ! Vite viens m'aider »**

Snow avait assisté à la scène, elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais ce qu'elle avait vu lui avait mis les larmes aux yeux. Bien sur elle détestait Regina mais une partie d'elle affectionnait encore la jeune femme téméraire qui l'avait secouru à cheval, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui ôter la vie auparavant et en voyant l'état de sa fille actuellement elle compris que la reine avait trouvé un chemin dans le cœur d'Emma aussi. Elle s'approcha des deux femmes **« Est ce qu'elle...est-elle.. ? »**

**« Je t'interdit de finir ta phrase, elle n'a pas le droit d'abandonner »** elle posa son front sur celui de l'ancienne Maire de Storybrooke, la berçant doucement d'avant en arrière **« Vous m'entendez ? Nom de dieu Regina vous n'avez pas le droit ! Henri nous attend là bas et il est hors de question que vous ne soyez pas là lorsque nous le retrouverons »** Elle passa sa main dans le cou de la brune chassant quelques cheveux et là elle sentit...une pulsation ! Le visage d'Emma s'éclaira : **« elle ne nous abandonne pas »** chuchota t-elle à sa mère avec soulagement. David les rejoignit et ensemble il transportèrent la brune inconsciente dans une couchette.

**« Je vais rester un moment s'il vous plaît »** Ses parents hochèrent en signe d'approbation et quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la tempête, les cotes de Neverland étaient visibles du Jolly Roger. Sur le pont les passagers de fortune étaient réunis tentant d'établir un plan d'action. Il fallait faire vite : Peter Pan découvrirait rapidement leur présence.

**« Bon »** commença Hook **« Je propose qu'on aille en reconnaissance sur l'île pour voir si le gamin s'y trouve ... je connais bien cette endroit malheureusement »** ajouta t-il sombrement **« Je peux vous guider »**

**« Je vous accompagne ! »** proposa David

**« Non, je ne veux pas laisser le Crocodile sur mon navire en mon absence, je pense qu'Emma devrait venir avec moi »**

**« Quoi ?! Mais elle est à peine remise » **s'indigna Snow

**« Écoutez-moi ma belle, si ça ne tenait qu'a moi j'aurais emmené notre "Méchante" Reine mais malheureusement elle semble hors jeu pour le moment, il est donc normal que je lui emprunte son "Chevalier blanc" ne pensez-vous pas ? »**

Les yeux de Snow s'arrondirent dans leurs orbites et Gold eu un petit rire en voyant la mine choquée de David, il renchérit : **« Ne vous inquiétez-pas très chère Snow je suis certain que les deux tourterelles ne seront pas éloignées trop longtemps »**

**« Quoi ?» **s'indigna le Prince** «Mais vous insinuez vraiment que ma fille puisse avoir des sentiments pour cette... cette... femme sans cœur ? »** Gold et Hook échangèrent un regard voulant signifier « _évidement _» David tourna donc son regard vers sa femme mais cette dernière l'évita soigneusement. Ne sachant plus quoi penser il se retourna **« Je vais chercher la principale intéressée »** lâcha t-il en partant en direction de la cabine de sa fille.

Emma se tenait près du lit de Regina, cela faisait deux jours que la mère adoptive d'Henri était inconsciente « _inconsciente mais vivante_ » se répétait la Sauveuse. Elle pris la brune dans ses bras la relevant légèrement en position assise et humidifia son front et ses lèvres avec un morceau de tissu détrempé. Pendant ses longues heures passées en tête à tête, Emma avait eu le loisir d'admirer le visage de Regina, ses lèvres charnues surmontées de sa cicatrice, sa symétrie parfaite. « _Elle a l'air tellement reposé_ » sans réfléchir Emma rapprocha ses lèvres du front de la brune et lui déposa un baiser «_ juste pour s'assurer qu'elle est encore vivante_ » songea t-elle. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, au moment ou la blonde releva la tête David pénétra sans tact dans la pièce faisant reculer rapidement sa fille qui rougit inconsciemment.

**« Emma il faut qu'on parle »** débuta le Prince d'une façon autoritaire mais il fut interrompu par un toussotement et du bruit en provenance du lit. Emma regarda en direction de Regina, celle ci se réveillait péniblement. Aussitôt des milliards de pensées vinrent s 'entrechoquer dans la tête de la Sauveuse : « _Oh bordel ! c'est mon baiser qui l'a réveillé comme pour Henri ? Mais pourquoi n'y a t-il pas eu de trucs magiques ? Pas de détonation ou d'éclairs cette fois ci ? Oui donc calme toi c'est une coïncidence... ou un putain de __"__ True Love Kiss__" ? Non ça voudrait dire que...que quoi …. je l'estime un peu? l'apprécie beaucoup ? Affectionne fortement? Arrh qui j'essaye de berner, j'en pince pour elle depuis des mois_ » Elle eu envie de se taper la tête sur le mur en bois mais fut rappeler à la réalité quand Regina ouvrit les yeux

**« Henri ? »** La blonde se plaça dans son champs de vision et lui prit la main **« Emma ? vous avez..vous l'avez trouvé... »**

**« Non pas encore mais je vous promet que nous allons vous le ramener »**

**« Vous avez plutôt intérêt »** un sourire fatigué apparu sur le visage de la Reine ce qui fit rire Emma **« Si quelqu'un le peut c'est vous »** ajouta t-elle avec sincérité avant de refermer les yeux.

David était resté muet devant la scène, était-ce la même femme, la "méchante Reine", qu'il venait d'apercevoir à l'instant ? Les choses changeaient trop vite pour le prince Charmant qui ne savait plus qui appeler "gentils" ou "méchants". **« Emma nous avons besoin de toi Hook doit te parler »**

**« OK ! »** Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le lit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le soleil éblouissant lui fit plisser les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit de la petite cabine.

**« Emma ! Comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda Snow en embrassant chaleureusement sa progéniture

**« Moi ça va...et Regina s'est réveillée »** ajouta la blonde dans un sourire désarmant . Discrètement sa mère lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Gold en revanche eut un rictus nerveux, il n'accueillit pas cette nouvelle d'un bon œil.

**« Oh ? Elle a ouvert les yeux mais c'est parfait ma jolie ! Je vais peut être pouvoir l'emmener à votre place elle sera plus utile sans aucun doute ! »** S'agita gaiement Hook **« Pourquoi se contenter d'une princesse quand on peut avoir une "Méchante Reine" »**

**« Pardon ? »** La phrase du capitaine avait vexé Emma _Comment ose t-il JE suis la Sauveuse quand même ! Cet homme à le don de m'exaspérer _songea t-elle mais elle décida de faire abstraction ne voulant pas créer de conflit **« Où vous voulez emmener Regina ? »**

**« Sur l'île...»**

**« Hors de question elle est beaucoup trop faible ! »** plaida Emma

**« Ne pensez-vous pas que je suis capable de juger de cela par moi-même Miss Swan ? »**

Les cinq têtes pivotèrent, Regina se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte s'appuyant du coté droit, elle essaya de se tenir droite et fière mais ne reflétait qu'une pale image de sa splendeur de reine passée.

**« Vous êtes trop faible Regina »** essaya d'objecter le Sheriff

Un éclair de colère passa alors dans les yeux bruns **« Écoutez moi bien ! C'est mon fils qui est là bas et il est hors de question que je lui laisse une bande d'idiots, un trouillard et un homme qui visiblement a oublié les principes élémentaires de l'hygiène depuis des mois comme équipe de secours ! »**

Emma ne se reconnu dans aucune des catégories et se contenta de regarder l'équipage avec un sourire gêné.

**« Chassez le naturel il revient au galop »** commença David.

Regina eu un mouvement de recul, ses muscles faibles fatiguaient **« Miss Swan, j'ai besoin de vous dans la chambre s'il vous plaît »** lança t-elle. Le visage d'Emma s'empourpra surtout lorsqu'elle vit Hook lui envoyer un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

**« Fermez la porte »** aboya la brune.

« _OK _pensa la Sauveuse_ on est de retour aux joutes verbales sympa ! _ **Regina est-ce que... »** La brune leva la main pour la faire taire, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas peu confortable. Une légère transpiration était visible sur son front, ses traits étaient tirés et son teint très pale mais ses yeux luisaient.

**« J'ai...besoin de vous »** murmura t-elle entre ses dents serrées

**« Pourquoi réagir comme ça où est le problème ? »**

**« Je suis la "méchante Reine" Miss Swan et j'arrive à peine à tenir debout plus de 2 minutes voilà où est le problème comment voulez-vous que je sauve mon fils dans cet état ? Je suis faible ! »** elle avait les poings serrés de frustration **« et j'ai horreur qu'on puisse me voir faible »** confessa t-elle

**« Pourquoi me le montrer à moi alors ? De toute les personnes que vous détestez je dois bien être en tête de votre foutue liste non ? Et pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie Regina ? »**

**« Je... »** elle s'arrêta et fronçât les sourcils **« Miss Swan bien que vous me fassiez sortir de mes gonds assidûment et avec une facilité déconcertante je ne vous déteste pas, vous êtes même la personne que j'estime le plus dans tout ce lot d'idiots ! » **

Cette déclaration laissa Emma bouche bée quelques instants

**« Sauf si votre but est de ressembler à un poisson mort je vous invite à refermer votre bouche Sheriff ! »** La blonde s'exécuta mais conserva son air incrédule **« Cela vous semble si improbable alors ? » **plaisanta Regina

**« Oui, non euh à vrai dire je sais pas ! Wouah vous êtes tellement imprévisible vous alors ! »** une seconde passa et Emma têtue comme tout Charmants qui se respect renchérit : **« Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvez ? »**

**« Pour Henri évidement. »**

le super détecteur de mensonges de la blonde s'emballa, la reine n'était pas tout a fait honnête avec elle visiblement

**« Rien d'autre ? »** insista t-elle

**« Que voulez-vous qu'il y ait d'autre ? »**

**« A vous de me le dire ! »**

**« Écoutez Miss Swan, mon fils est en danger, je n'ai pas le temps pour votre interrogatoire mais j'ai besoin de votre magie pour me renforcer. Comptez-vous m'aider oui ou non ? »**

Emma pesa le pour et le contre, elle voulait vraiment connaître les motivations de son sauvetage mais elle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus aujourd'hui **« Bien sur que je vais vous aider Regina mais un de ces quatre vous me devrez de vraies réponses »** elle s'attendait à se faire rabrouer mais entendit une voix douce acquiescer **« Un de ces quatre oui »**.

A suivre..

Promis il y aura plus d'interactions entre Regina et Emma dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous, je m'excuse d'avance car c'est un petit chapitre que je vous donne aujourd'hui pardon pardon ;) Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous suivez l'histoire ! A très vite**

* * *

**« Écoutez Miss Swan, mon fils est en danger, je n'ai pas le temps pour votre interrogatoire mais j'ai besoin de votre magie pour me renforcer. Comptez-vous m'aider oui ou non ? »**

Emma pesa le pour et le contre, elle voulait vraiment connaître les motivations de son sauvetage mais elle compris qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus aujourd'hui **« Bien sur que je vais vous aider Regina mais un de ces quatre vous me devrez de vraies réponses »** elle s'attendait à se faire rabrouer mais entendit une voix douce acquiescer **« Un de ces quatre oui »**.

SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ-SQ

Un silence plana quelques secondes, Regina reprit la parole **«Bien, J'ai besoin de vous toucher »**

**« Quoi ? »** La blonde devient rouge écarlate. L'autre femme l'imita rapidement en se rendant compte de sa phrase et se ressaisit

**« Donnez-moi vos mains et laissez-vous aller, la magie suit les émotions, concentrez-vous sur moi et je ferais le reste »**

Emma acquiesça et tendit ses mains vers celles de Regina. Sentir ses doigts s'enlacer avec ceux de la brune envoya une décharge dans le bas ventre de la Sauveuse, elle regarda les yeux bruns de la reine se demandant si cette dernière pouvait se douter de sa réaction à son contact, elle fut un peu gênée en se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle avait le béguin pour Regina et fut étonnée quand celle ci se mit à rougir. _« Elle a sentit ? Oh mon Dieu elle a deviné ! »_ Emma était mortifiée. A cet instant le pouce de la brune frotta doucement l'index d'Emma et, comme un geste hypnotisant, cela calma la blonde. Soudain elle sentit une secousse lui traversant le corps, ce n'était pas douloureux au contraire tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Hyper-consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait elle fut enivrée par le parfum de la femme lui tenant les mains. Elle regarda Regina, ses yeux bruns devenaient violet par vague, un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, une vague de désir déferla intérieurement et le contact magique entre les deux femmes se fit plus fort jusqu'à ce que Regina lâche d'un coup les mains de la blonde. Cette dernière était essoufflée.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »** demanda Regina _« juste une question de politesse ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en préoccupais »_ essaya t-elle de se convaincre mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

**« Wouah ! C 'était un truc de dinnngue ! »** Regina roula des yeux, cette Miss Swan avait parfois les mêmes réactions que son fils de 12 ans... _« Adorable euh déplorable, tout bonnement déplorable » _se reprit-elle

**« Je comprends pourquoi vous avez viré Psychopathe de la magie vu comment c'est agréable »** Emma perdit son sourire en voyant les yeux sérieux de Regina

**« Addictif serait le terme le plus adéquat Miss Swan ! »** Elle se rapprocha plus près du Sheriff qui eut soudain beaucoup de mal a déglutir **« Ne plaisantez pas avec ça, n'utilisez pas votre magie sauf en cas d'extrême urgence vous m'entendez ?! »**

**« Oh la la du calme c'est quoi l'embrouille ? » **demanda Emma

Regina ferma les yeux et se pinça le haut du nez en signe d'agacement **« Je vais être franche avec vous, vous possédez une puissance magique qui va bien au delà de ce que je pensais et de ce qui est...****"****courant****" »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Et Alors ? Miss Swan vous savez ce qui vient de ce passer à l'instant ? »** Emma ne répondit rien après tout ce qu'elle avait en tête ne pouvait pas correspondre avec ce que pensait Regina **« Vous m'avez offert votre puissance ! et pourquoi ? parce que vous êtes une petite inconsciente qui prend la magie pour un jeu; comment dites vous ? Ah oui "un truc de dingue" ! J'aurais pu vous tuer à l'instant ! »**

**« Mais vous vous êtes arrêtée »** constata simplement Emma

La brune soupira

**« Je sais que vous n'êtes plus la "méchante Reine" ! Regina, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous avez promis a Henri de ne plus utiliser la magie a des fins négatives et vous vous en sortez très bien ! » **dédramatisa la Sauveuse

**« J'essaye pour Henri mais Miss Swan je vous rappelle, sauf si votre esprit déjà médiocre n'est pas atteint d'omission, que je ne suis pas la seule méchante à bord ! Je connais quelqu'un qui serait plus qu'intéressé pour faire un deal avec vous ...Emma, Gold ne dois pas voir votre potentiel ! »**

Emma regarda avec suspicion la brune **« Seriez-vous inquiète pour moi votre majesté ? »**

**« Quoi ? Pff cessez de vous accordez de l'importance à mes yeux, je ne veux juste pas décevoir Henri voilà tout »** s'empressa de répondre Regina

**« Juste pour Henri hein ? »** insista Emma en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de Regina qui pris de jolies couleurs. Le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement, allait-elle oser le rapprochement final ?

**« BAM »** La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas dispersant les deux femmes. La tête de Hook apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte **« Désolé de vous interrompre mes tourterelles mais nous devons y aller »** il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparut. Regina se dirigea déjà vers la sortie quand Emma lui attrapa le bras la forçant à se retourner . Les yeux de la brune s'agrandirent de surprise Oh ce qu'Emma aurait voulut goûter ses lèvres généreuses mais elle resta stoïque un moment avant de lâcher timidement **« Euh ...Je vous promets de faire attention »**. La brune hocha la tête satisfaite et un peu rassurée.


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas sympa de vous avoir donné qu'un tout petit chapitre alors en voici un autre ! Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles font mes journées ;)

Hook était déjà dans le canot quand les deux femmes arrivèrent sur le pont.

**« Alors vous êtes prête votre majesté ? »** demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur en direction de Regina. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'installa dans la coque de noix, imitée de près par Emma

**« Que faites-vous ma mignonne ? »**

**« Il est hors de question que je laisse Regina seule en votre compagnie »** elle s'assit dans le bateau qui s'éloignait déjà.

**« Oh »** reprit le pirate entre deux coups de rame **« Vous avez conscience de mes irrésistibles charmes et vous êtes jalouse ? Comme c'est intéressant ! »** Il se délectait de ces situations, il adorait mettre la blonde mal à l'aise.

**« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! »** Renvoya t-elle un peu virulente **« Et ne vous faites pas mousser, je ne pense pas que vous soyez aux goûts de sa majesté »**

**« Parce que vous pensez l'être ? »** Renchérit le capitaine.

Emma voulut devenir transparente, Hook et Regina la regardaient fixement avec un sourire pour le pirate et avec les sourcils levés et des yeux soupçonneux pour la brune.

**« Heu je.. je... »** balbutia Emma. Le pirate eu pitié de la pauvre âme

**« Ah je plaisante ma Beauté, c'est vraiment trop facile avec vous ! Vous auriez dû voir votre tête»**. Il détourna le visage de sa victime et regarda songeur l'île se rapprocher. La Reine elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du Sheriff : était-ce des papillons qu'elle sentait au fond de son ventre ? Mais non voyons ces sentiments l'avaient quittés depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse un jour les ressentir de nouveau _« ressaisit toi Regina »_

Un silence plana quelques minutes avant qu'un cri d'effroi en provenance de l'île ne déchire l'air

_« Henri ! »_ Regina eu un haut le cœur **« Mais dépêchez-vous espèce d'empoté vous n'avez entendu ? »**

**« je suis au regret de vous informez, votre altesse, qu'avec une seule main c'est ma vitesse maximum ! »**

Un deuxième cri retentit, Regina devint toute pâle. Emma lui serra la main en tentant de lui donner un peu de réconfort mais elle ne valait pas mieux que la Reine, ses yeux étaient humides et inquiets.

**« Tiens bon mon bébé »** le murmure de Regina ne fut pas manqué par la mère biologique d'Henri. Elle se leva pour prendre les rames, repoussant le pirate et alla le plus vite possible vers l'île.

La coque du canot rappa le sable fin des côtes de Neverland et l'équipage débarqua en quatrième vitesse : **« Mettez-vous vite à couvert »** ordonna Hook **«Et suivez-moi ! »** Se faufilant dans les bois les cris qui s'étaient transformés en plaintes se firent plus proches. A chaque fois qu'elle les entendaient Regina eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Enfin ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière. Immédiatement Regina chercha son fils du regard et lorsqu'elle le vit une colère immense la consuma. Henri était ligoté et bâillonné, les yeux clos comme s'il faisait un cauchemar, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, il était terrorisée. Trois enfants, plus âgés que lui, était à ses cotés. La brune était prête à sortir de sa cachette et les exterminer tous, mais Emma la retint en déposant sa main sur son bras **« Non attendez, on ne sait même pas où sont les autres. »**

A peine eut-elle prononcé ses mots que Greg et Tamara se montrèrent. Ils discutaient avec un adolescent. Emma en déduit qu'il s'agissait du "responsable" du groupe.

**« Où est Peter Pan »** demanda t-elle.

**« Croyez moi vous ne voulez pas le voir »** dit sombrement Hook. Il regarda les deux femmes **« Approchons-nous »**

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

**« Alors n'est-ce pas le bon garçon ? »** demanda Greg à l'adolescent. Un sourire passa sur la figure tachetée de roux de ce dernier **« C'est lui ! Peter sera ravi »**

**« Et notre récompense »** s'impatienta Tamara

**« Peter tient toujours ses arrangements.. »** il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quatre garçons sautèrent sur les deux adultes et les ligotèrent à une vitesse qui laissa Emma dubitative. L'adolescent ricana avec ses compères.

**« Il faut agir maintenant, avant que Peter Pan n'arrive »** informa Hook avec un visage inquiet

**« Je suis d'accord, Emma vous vous occupez de mon fils, moi je m'occupe de ceux là »** siffla Regina, la rage l'habitait toujours.

La blonde n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tel déferlement de magie de la part de Regina, elle admira sa prestance et compris pourquoi elle intimidait toujours les habitants de Storybrooke ! D'un coup elle stoppa net deux enfants perdus puis elle envoya valdingué un troisième qui bloquait la route d'Emma et enfin elle se dirigea vers le "chef" du groupe qui la regardait paniqué : son armé de gamins était en train de se faire corriger par la "méchante Reine". Emma fonça vers Henri le libérant de ses liens et de son bâillon.

**« Maman ?»** osa t-il à peine prononcer ne sachant pas s'il rêvait cet instant

**« Oui mon grand c'est moi, vient vite on rentre à la maison »** Elle prit son fils dans ses bras **« C'est bon Regina ! »** lança t-elle à la brune qui hocha la tête avant de retourner à sa prise. Tous les enfants étaient collés au sol, immobilisés comme de vulgaires insectes et d'un geste de la main Regina souleva dans les air le garçon roux. Les yeux de la Reine étaient violets, sa bouche tirée de dégoût pour l'abjecte chose qu'elle avait en mains, elle se souvenait des cris de Henri, ils résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

**« Tu vas apprendre qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ma famille »** dit-elle les dents serrés par la haine. Elle plaça sa main sur la poitrine de l'adolescent qui de peur lâcha un un gémissement **« Nan je vous en supplie Madame »** bégaya le garçon, ses yeux étaient humides. Emma compris ce qui se jouait devant elle. Elle déposa Henri à Hook et couru jusqu'à la Reine.

**« Regina NON ! Ne faites pas ça ! »**

**« Il doit payer Emma c'est notre fils qu'il a blessé »**

**« Pas comme ça ! »** elle s'approcha et déposa sa main sur le bras contracté de l'autre femme **« pas comme ça, ce gamin n'est qu'une marionnette c'est Peter pan le vrai responsable »** reprit-elle plus doucement **« Vous avez changé Regina ne gâchez pas tout »** elle chercha les yeux bruns de la Reine qui s'adoucirent en regardant la blonde. Elle combattait intérieurement il était si doux de céder à la tentation, si facile de redevenir la "méchante Reine".

**« Pour Henri, montrez lui que vous pouvez le faire, je sais que vous pouvez le faire »** Regina jeta un regard dans la direction de son fils, celui ci l'observait en effet. Elle abaissa sa main : l'enfant tomba par terre. Relâchant un soupir de soulagement Emma lui prit gentiment la main et la guida vers la forêt. Là elles retrouvèrent Hook et Henri. Lorsqu'il vu sa mère adoptive il courut et sauta dans ses bras :

**« Pardon maman je suis désolé » **il se mit à pleurer

**« Désolé pour quoi ? » **

**« J'ai bien vu que tu faisais des efforts **sniff** et à cause de moi t'es en colère pour pleins de raisons et à chaque fois tu risques de redevenir la "méchante Reine" et chaque fois tu arrives a résister ; **sniff** mais moi j' vois bien que c'est pas facile ! Tu m'en veux pas Maman hein ? » **raconta t-il d'une traite et la voix paniqué **« Ils m'ont dit que tu m'aimerait plus »** ajouta t-il dans une petite voix.

**« Oh Henri ! tout va bien, chhuuut tout va bien mon chéri »** Elle le sera plus fort dans ses bras et il cala sa tête au creux de son cou comme il faisait quand il était petit. **« Bien sur que non je ne t'en veux pas, rien de tout ça n'est ta faute et je suis désolée si j'ai pu te faire peur tout à l'heure mais je te promets que je ne serais jamais plus la ****"****méchante Reine****"**** mon cœur. Je t'aime »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime » **répondit l'enfant avec une voix fragile.

Emma constata que les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Regina et elle eut un pincement au cœur.

**« Bien que ces retrouvailles soient de toute beauté, il faut partir »** Pressa le pirate aux aguets.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Oups ! Pardon pour le retard !

* * *

**« Ils reviennent ! »** s'écria joyeusement Snow.

David accourut au moment ou l'équipage du canot débarquait. Apercevant son petit-fils il sourit **« Henri ! Dieu soit loué comment vas-tu mon garçon ? »** A la surprise générale le petit brun eu un mouvement d'épaules et cacha un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Regina refusant le regard des adultes l'entourant.

**« Il est épuisé, nous allons l'allonger un peu »** expliqua Emma pour ne pas froisser son père.

**« Mettez-le dans ma cabine vous y serez mieux »** informa Hook

**« Merci »** dit Regina ce qui lui valut le regard étonné de tous. Elle entra dans la cabine du capitaine et déposa gentiment Henri sur le lit **« Il faut te reposer mon chéri »** lui murmura t-elle.

Il lui attrapa le bras **« Tu..tu peux rester avec moi s'il te plaît »** osa t-il a peine demander.

**« Oh voyons mais bien sûr mon trésor, ne t'inquiètes pas, je reste là aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites »** Elle ôta ses chaussures encore pleines de sable et s'allongea près de son fils, le coude sous la tête elle le regardait s'assoupir.

Emma pénétra à son tour dans la cabine et elle eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant la scène, elle eut la sensation gênante de déranger un moment privé. Henri ouvrit les yeux et voyant Emma il lui tendit le bras l'invitant à venir auprès de lui comme l'avait fait son autre mère. La Sauveuse chercha la brune des yeux, lui demandant la permission avec un regard. **« Henri a besoin de vous Emma »** sourit Regina.

_« Mes deux mamans sont venus me chercher »_ pensa le garçon en attrapant leurs mains. Se sentant un peu plus en sécurité il referma ses yeux. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un peu gênées de cette intimité.

**« Merci Emma, je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de vous le dire. »**

**« Merci pour quoi ? »**

**« Pour m'avoir empêcher de commettre une erreur fatale. J'aurais brisé de nombreuses vies sans vous et j'aurais certainement perdu ceux que j'aime, pour de bon cette fois ci .»**

Emma eu un petit sourire _« ceux ? » _songea t-elle **« Pour être tout à fait honnête Regina vous m'avez impressionné. »**

La brune parue surprise **« Vous ne pensiez pas que j'y arriverais ? »**

**« Si si je n'ai pas douté de vous une seconde ! »** taquina la blonde **« Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que votre force, cette aisance avec la magie c'était fou ! Vous étiez spectaculaire...inquiétante mais fascinante. »**

**« Fascinante ? »** elle eu un petit rire qui charma les oreilles d'Emma

**« Bah quoi c'est vrai, vous êtes toujours hyper classe, majestueuse, jamais un cheveux en vrac...c'est presque énervant pour les simples mortels comme moi » **glissa la blonde avec un sourire charmeur

**« Miss Swan, j'entends mal ou vous êtes en train de me complimenter...avec votre manque d'élocution caractéristique bien entendu.. » **s'empressa t-elle de rajouter _« Je ne vais pas me comporter comme une adolescente fébrile dès qu'elle me flatte quand même »_

Henri ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là, lâcha les mains qu'il retenait précieusement et se tourna vers sa mère adoptive **« Dis maman, en fait tu l'aimes bien Emma ? »**

**« Euh... »** elle piqua un fard _« cet enfant sera ma perte »_

**« Bah alors Regina, soyez pas timide répondez lui »** jubila la concernée

**« Eh bien euh oui dans une certaine mesure je pense qu'on peut dire ça effectivement »** concéda la Reine

**« Donc vous êtes amies maintenant ? » **insista Henri plein d'espoir.

**« C'est ça ! »** répondit catégoriquement Emma en regardant la brune dans les yeux. Elle fut surprise d'y lire de la timidité, de la gêne et d'un coup son visage se teinta d'inquiétude ce qu'Henri reconnu aussi.

**« Ça va pas maman ? On dirait que tu es triste? »**

**« Ça va mon trésor, c'est juste que je ne crois pas avoir eu d'amie depuis un très long moment. »**

**« Oui mais c'est pas grave maman t'inquiètes pas, c'est comme pour moi quand tu m'a dit que tu savais plus très bien comment aimer et bah c'est pareil tu vas réapprendre »** Elle lui fit un sourire tendre.

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune **« C'est sincère et j'espère être à la hauteur »**

Un moment passa chargé d'électricité, le deux femmes avaient les joues rougies. Regina ne chercha pas à dégager sa main, elle fixa les yeux émeraudes de la Sauveuse. _« Je pourrais me perdre dans ce regard »_ songea t-elle avant que son corps ne la trahisse et qu'elle ne sente un frisson de désir l'envahir lui donnant la chair de poule. L'intensité de ses yeux marrons en fut renforcé lui conférant un air de prédateur. Perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre elle n'entendirent pas les coups donnés à la porte. Snow passa la tête à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. _« Ma fille et Regina dans le même lit ? elles se tiennent par la main ? mais je rêve ? bon calme toi, calme toi, c'est pas comme s'il y avait une tension sexuelle palpable entre elles...»_ Les yeux de Snow s'agrandirent à cette pensée _« OH MON DIEU SI! »_

**« Euh que se passe t-il ? »** demanda Emma à sa mère qui faisait une tête assez étrange.

**« Peux-tu venir avec moi un instant s'il te plaît »** Ce n'était pas une question.

**« OK j'arrive »** répondit sa fille suspicieuse. Elle embrassa Henri sur le front avant de se lever et envoya un sourire d'excuse à Regina qui lui sourit en retour.

**« Bon alors que se passe t-il vraiment ?»** demanda Emma en prenant une inspiration, l'air iodé lui caressa les joues encore rouges de ce moment avec la brune.

**« C'est drôle j'allais te poser la même question »**

**« A quel sujet ? »**

**« Ah ah ! Bien essayé Emma Swan ! Crache le morceau maintenant ! »**

Résignée la blonde abdiqua **« Dis moi c'est possible qu'il y ai une erreur dans un ''True Love Kiss'' ? »**

**« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Emma je...QUOI ? »**

**« Quoi quoi ? »**

**« Tu me fais une blague c'est ça ? Tu veux me montrer que je suis trop indiscrète sur ta vie privée et tu as choisi de me faire une blague ok ok je comprends... »**

**« Maman »** s'impatienta la blonde

**« Mais tu pourrais aussi... »**

**« MAMAN ! »** coupa t-elle **« Tu voulais qu'on parle alors réponds moi s'il te plaît ! »**

**« Mais non voyons il n'y a jamais eu d'erreur sur un ''True love Kiss'' »**

**« Et est-ce que c'est forcement réciproque ? »**

Snow se contenta de hocher la tête en signe positif. Emma lâcha un long soupir et se tourna vers l'horizon les mains sur la balustrade. Snow vint imiter la position de sa fille et ne dit rien, la laissant venir à elle.

**« Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a quelques mois déjà »** souffla t-elle **« Mon attirance pour Regina je veux dire »**

**« je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les femmes »**

**« Désolée si ça te choque »**

**« Mais nan »** elle rigola **« Mais on dirait que tu as choisi LA personne »**

**« J'ai pas choisi Maman justement, je pensais pouvoir éviter ça mais après l'avoir réveillé en l'embrassant je.. »** elle fut coupé par sa mère

**« QUOI? »**

**« Quoi quoi ? Tu vas pas me la faire à chaque fois et puis c'était sur le front j'allais pas profiter d'elle non plus ! »**

**« Emma ma chérie je t'aime tendrement mais parfois tu es d'une naïveté...ça viens forcement du côté de ton père.. »**

**« Ah bah merci ! »**

**« Écoutes, tu embrasse Regina sur le front, elle se réveille et tu as des doutes sur quoi exactement ? Un bisou sur le front Emma n'a pas le quart de la puissance magique d'un vrai baiser sur la bouche entre deux amants. »**

Emma se tut, visiblement tracassée

**« Ma chérie parle moi »**

**« J'ai peur Maman, c'est con mais j'ai peur ! Peur de lui en parler, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur,** **peur que Henri soit blessé, que vous ne m'aimiez plus, peur des répercussions aussi »**

**« Sois rassurée je t'aimerais toujours et ton père bien que têtu respecte deux choses : la famille et l'amour véritable. Quant à Henri je ne pense pas qu'il soit déçu d'avoir ses deux mamans. »**

**« tu crois ? » **

**« Hummm »** murmura t-elle en secouant la tête **« Il te faut juste trouver le courage d'en parler à Regina maintenant »**

**« Comment tu fais pour être si cool avec tout ça...on parle de Regina là quand même ! Ton ennemie jurée depuis trois décennies au bas mot ! »**

**« Oh crois moi j'aurai préféré quelqu'un d'autre comme Neal par exemple, mais on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de ce que tu ressens et il serait vain de le combattre et de te perdre. Entends moi bien, je ne vais pas sauter dans les bras de Regina mais je peux être civile autour d'elle. Surtout qu'elle m'a prouvé qu'elle tenait à toi quand elle t'a sauvé. »**

**« Justement elle refuse d'en parler. »**

**« Donne lui du temps Emma, Regina n'est pas une femme stupide elle a bien dû se rendre compte de ses sentiments elle aussi, mais ça doit être dur à accepter... comme tu dis nous sommes ennemies depuis si longtemps »**

**« Ouais tu as raison...pff quelle galère ! »**

Snow lui sourit tendrement et la serra fort dans ses bras **« Aller Emma, tu as affronté des ogres et un dragon tu vas pas te laisser abattre par ça ! »**

**« Alors mes beautés on profite de l'air frais ? »** interrompit Hook un petit sourire en coin accompagné de David qui lui envoya un regard désapprobateur au son de "mes beautés".

**« En effet capitaine ! Et où nous emmenez vous ? »** demanda la petite brune

**« Eh bien justement »** il ouvrit une sacoche qu'Emma reconnue comme étant celle de Greg, Hook croisa son regard inquisiteur **« Oui bon ça va ! Techniquement je ne l'ai pas volé je l'ai récupéré... pendant que vous faisiez les yeux doux à notre ****"****méchante Reine****"**** »**

**« Quoi ? Mais .. »** se justifia la blonde

Le capitaine leva un sourcil **« Non vraiment n'essayez pas de vous défendre ma belle »** Il sortit la main de sa sacoche et montra son trésor.

**« Un haricot ? »** demanda la blonde

**« Exactement ! Moussaillons, nous rentrons à la maison ! »**

* * *

A suivre...


End file.
